Fred Flintstone
by Marski Snuffykins
Summary: This story is the tale of Fred Flintstone and how life came to be. THIS FANFICTION IS NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 1:

Fred Flintstone was a godly being. He created himself before anything else existed. Fred then went on to create a sister. Her name was Mackenzie Flintstone. They both had a role in creating everything. They are the true creators of us. Fred and Mackenzie went on to make the Polyjuice Potion. They had a special version, though, which you only need one potion. The only way to get back to normal was to drink the Polyjuice Antidote. Fred created a universe called The Flintstones. He acted normal and never showed his true potential. Not until July 28, 1914.


	2. Chapter 2: World War 1

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 2:

Dr Ivo Eggman Robotnick, a normal man. One day while cooking, Fred and Mackenzie broke in his house. They kidnapped him, and hid him in a basement. Fred took a hair string, and put it in the Special Polyjuice potion. He transformed into him, and on that day, started World War 1. Freds army consisted of his family from the Flintstones universe, plus many others. He told Mackenzie to go to a new universe called "Dork Diaries". He changed her last name to Hollister. Mackenzie left, and Fred continued World War 1. Years later, he was defeated, seemingly dead. He used the antidote and turned back to normal, and went into hiding for a while.


	3. Chapter 3: Dork Diaries

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 3:

Following Fred hiding, Mackenzie started causing trouble in Dork Diaries. This universe took place many years in the future. After the 20th installment. Rachel released the finale. Mackenzie purges war on the universe. Nikki holds an army of every friend she has. Mackenzie has an army with everyone else in it. Mackenzie easily holds victorious. She then flees the universe in hopes of finding Fred. She finds him in hiding in the Charlie Brown universe.


	4. Chapter 4: Charlie Brown

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 4:

Fred and Mackenzie took hairs from Lucy and Snoopy. Fred took the potion with Lucys, and Mackenzie took the one with Snoopy's. They decided to corrupt its society, and made Charlie Brown himself get suicidal. When Charlie killed himself, the universe could not be no more, they both took the antidote and left the universe while it exploded. They decided they needed a new partner, they made a Super Mario body, corrupted the colors, and made his hat symbol different. They called him "Grand Dad".


	5. Chapter 5: Grand Dad

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 5:

Grand Dad took form in his own game, which people had no idea of. He disguised it as a bootleg of a Flintstones video game, which never existed in the first place. One day, however, a streamer named Vinesauce Joel, discovered this bootleg. After that, everyone knew of Grand Dad's existence. Later that day, Joel died. People never knew, and kept watching videos that never existed.


	6. Chapter 6: Disowned

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 6:

Grand Dad saw what Fred did, and thought it was wrong. He confronted him about it, and Fred told him he was a coward, and he was weak. Grand Dad wanted to be known, he liked being a meme. Fred disowned him, and told him he would kill him surely.


	7. Chapter 7: Discussion

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 7:

Fred and Mackenzie decided to take a break and talked about things. They discussed future plans. Such as plans for the war. Mackenzie asked why she takes the form of a Dork Diaries character. Fred said that it would make her look less dangerous, as thats why hes a Flintstones character. Their plan is to recruit Barty Crouch Senior. Tomorrow they would go to the Harry Potter universe.


	8. Chapter 8: The start of the war

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 8:

(WOW ACTUAL DIALOGUE CHAPTER 8 AND UP)

Fred and Mackenzie went into the Harry Potter dimension. Right before Barty Crouch Jr killed senior, Fred grabbed him and took him out of the universe. They asked him to join their army. He accepted, and they started to prepare. They could still die, as they have spent a lot of time in mortal dimensions. It was time, they were going to war. They went into Grand Dads dimension. "GRAND DAD!", Fred shouted. "Ah, it's about time, I have recruited the almighty **Sans Undertale"** , said Grand dad.


	9. Chapter 9: A loss

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 9:

"heh heh, you don't stand a chance against me", said Sans Undertale. He then used a Gaster Blaster and killed Barty instantly. Fred screamed in anger, and grabbed Barty's wand. Mackenzie did a super bean boozled attack and got Sans from behind. Sans had a power that the person who killed him would die too. Mackenzie then dropped dead on the ground. "GRAND DAD YOU DIRTY SHIT", bellowed Fred. As it turns out, Grand Dad had a wand as well. They both looked at each other. _EXPELLIARMUS,_ yelled Fred. _AVADA KEDAVRA,_ yelled Grand Dad at the same time Fred yelled.


	10. Chapter 10: Prior Incantato (Finale)

Fred Flintstone

Chapter 10, Finale:

Prior Incantato was taking place. A jet of red and green light were colliding, making golden sparks. "YOU WON'T WIN!", said Grand Dad. Fred was finding it hard to hold grip any longer, yet he persisted. "I-I won't be d-defeated.", said Fred. Fred's was holding onto the wand barely. Suddenly, Fred let go. Grand Dad's curse hit Fred. Fred fell on the ground and died instantly. Grand Dad laughed. "See, if you just listened to me, we could have avoided all of this." Grand Dad kicked Fred's body and walked into his home.

The End


End file.
